Cold
by Blitzpony
Summary: Bechloe one shot. Chloe looks after Beca while the little brunette is suffering from a cold. Rated T for some language, just to be safe.
Beca crawled home after a long day of rehearsals. She felt like crap and her throat was killing her. "For fucks sake! This is not happening!" She thought to herself. She was Beca Mitchell; the badass girl who was always ready for anything, and never, not under any circumstances, got ill.

She slumped through her front door and pushed it shut with her foot just before sneezing twice and then having a coughing fit. "Ugh! I give up!" She said dumping her bag and trudging to the lounge. She collapsed onto the sofa, sniffing in a half hearted attempt to unblock her nose. She pulled a blanket over herself, coughing again while she did so.

She had just got semi-comfortable when the doorbell rang. "You are not being serious right now!" She groaned, pulling herself up off the sofa and making her way to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Chloe standing there waiting. "Oh shit!" She had forgotten they were supposed to be going out tonight. She sneezed again before opening the door and forcing on a smile. "Hey Chlo!" She said trying her best not to sound ill. Chloe, of course, saw right through this.

"Oh my God Beca, are you OK!"

"Yeah I'm fine let's go!" Beca insisted as she slipped on her shoes.

"Oh no you don't. You are as white as a sheet Becs, and you sound like crap."

"Thanks." She said raising an eyebrow, but as she did so another coughing fit hit her.

"Come on, off to bed with you." She said, scooping Beca up in her arms and carrying her upstairs to bed. Beca started squirming and shouting but as she did so her voice broke and started coughing again.

Chloe tucked the little brunette under the covers. She went back downstairs to fetch her a glass of water but when she returned she noticed the little girl shivering. "Chlo, why is it so cold?" Beca asked, her voice only a raspy whisper. Chloe walked over to Beca and put a hand on her forehead. "Oh God Bec, your burning up." She jogged into the bathroom and got some ibeprophine and then downstairs to her bag for a pack of strepsils.

She handed them to the little brunette who was sitting in bed sneezing. Chloe had always had a soft spot for the younger girl but her heart melted when she saw how much she was suffering. Once Beca had swallowed the tablets and popped a strepsil in her mouth, she lay down and Chloe pulled the duvet as well as an extra blanket over the brunette. Beca's breath was raspy and Chloe could tell she had a blocked nose. "You OK Bec? Need anything else?" Chloe said gently stroking Beca's hair. Beca shook her head and instantly regretted it as it caused her to cough again.

"Ugh, that hurts." Beca groaned sarcastically. Chloe smiled as she climbed in beside Beca and hugged her close to her.

"I love you Chlo." Beca croaked as she snuggled her back into Chloe and both fell asleep with their hands intertwined.

The clock said 12:25 when Chloe woke up. Beca's coughs were deep and chesty now. It made Chloe wince, imagining how painful it must be for her. "Aww, my poor baby." Chloe said gently stroking Beca's hair. Once Beca had stopped coughing Chloe kissed her on the neck and slipped out of Beca's bed.

"Chlo..." Beca murmured in a raspy voice before coughing again.

"Shhh, you go back to sleep, I'll see you in the morning." Chloe kissed the brunette on her burning forehead before quietly leaving the room, going downstairs and driving herself home.

Beca woke up with her alarm at 7:30 feeling almost completely better. "Chloe Beale you are a superstar." She whispered to herself. Beca got dressed and dragged a brush through her hair. She headed out the door and jumped in her car.

Beca knocked in Chloe's door and waited for her to answer. Her heart sunk when she heard coughing from inside.

"Morning Bec." Chloe croaked as she opened the door. "Ready for rehearsals this morning?"

"I am, but you are definitely not."

"No, I'm fine." Chloe said before sneezing.

"Oh no you don't Beale, now get your cute butt upstairs or I will carry you there myself." Beca said with a smile as she gently put an arm around Chloe's shoulders.


End file.
